Recovery
by MysteryGift01
Summary: A man recently released from an insane asylum must find his way to greatness by restarting his journey with a lot of handicaps. This is his journey.


My concrete room was cold and the blankets didn't help warm me. I had been here for ten years and I had gotten used to it. It was time for me to leave and in a sense; I didn't mind leaving this place at all. I am quite intelligent and that's what got me in here to begin with. If you haven't guessed where I am, I am in an asylum. I was declared the most insane man in all of Kanto.

The officer took me out of me room and I went to the check-out room. I look around the room and see the same old blandness. The white walls were the same and they even had the same outfits, desks, and chairs. Heck, everything was the same all the time. It was kind of strange, yet it fascinated me at the same time. The young lady checked me out of the office and handed me some of my clothes that were found at my house when they took me here.

I was given an envelope right before I had left. I opened it up and found a letter inside. It read:

Congratulations! You have been released from Fuchsia City's Asylum for the Sick! Now that you have been released, you should be told that there are things you can't do or get until further notice. First things first, you can't use any Pokemon you've caught. Due to being sent in here, we don't want any risk of you using your Pokemon you've already caught to harm others. Secondly, due to Team Rocket's recent events, we have frozen your bank account until further notice as well. Third, you can't enter any contests and you are banned from the Gaming Corner. The Safari Zone will offer one chance at catching a Pokemon. You may restore your Pokemon, bank account, and contest privileges when you beat the gym leaders and proceed as champion of Kanto.

I laughed really loud after reading the letter. I had caught them all and now I have to start over. I laughed even harder at the phrase mentioning Team Rocket. I used to be part of Team Rocket and I enjoyed a good portion of it. I was the head adviser to Giovanni for a while. I don't remember much about that time because I tried so hard to forget, but I had a plan that could take over the world successfully and Giovanni and I ran with it. I was demoted obviously, when a new adviser showed up! The plan I made was forgotten and the new plan this guy came up with was foiled by a kid and caused the downfall of Team Rocket.

I have no intention of going back to Team Rocket at all. I want to start over and stay in Cinnabar City, maybe live in that abandoned mansion over there. I love how they make this recovery thing so fun and challenging. I've been stuck in there for ten years and I find it kind of weird to have to restart when you're thirty-five. I sat down and began to think about what I wanted from the Safari Zone.

I quickly remembered what I could get in the Safari Zone. I decided to aim for Kangaskhan or Tauros but, then again, those are hard to find unless it's the time of the season for them. Chansey are caught for medical help so those are extremely hard to find. I could go for Dratini, but I don't feel like jumping in water and getting my only pair of clothes wet. I guess I'll just go in there and see what I can get.

I look around the wondrous city. Same old place as last time I saw it. Koga's gym in the exact spot located right next to the center where the lovely Nurse Joy heals Pokemon. I look at the Pokemon that they have for display. I find it kind of funny that they destroyed Team Rocket over the stealing and capturing of Pokemon, yet they have Pokemon captured here that are unable to roam freely. The PokeMart was still in its same location, but that didn't matter since I had no money. I notice a poster plastered on the PokeMart.

I quickly ran to it and read what it says. It said the first five people to enter the Safari Zone and come out with a Pokemon in the next thirty minutes will receive a Cherish Ball. Before I knew it, I was racing to the Safari Zone. I had no clue what a Cherish Ball was, but it must be a rare pokeball. I entered the Safari Zone doors and asked to sign up for the Cherish Ball contest.

"I would like to sign up for the Cherish Ball thing." I told the clerk excitedly

"Let me see if you made it." She replied. I was so excited, but I couldn't help to ask her a question I'll never forget.

"What's a Cherish Ball?"

"It's a very rare pokeball and you just made it to the Safari Zone challenge." She replied. I was interested in getting this new pokeball, but I was more interested in getting a Pokemon. The same thoughts had collided I guess.

She handed me fifteen Safari Balls (instead of the usual thirty) and two and a half hours instead of four. It must have been the whole "declared crazy" thing again. I laughed as I entered the Safari Zone's catching game. I haven't been in here for so long, I hardly know it anymore. The Pokemon aren't different at all, but the grass is taller. I want to begin my quest for a Pokemon by looking for Pinsir.

I looked around pushing grass out of my face. I am really tall so it isn't that big of a deal with the grass. I noticed an opening in the tall grass. It had shorter grass and Pokemon were everywhere. I was sweating, which sucked since I had no money to get cleaned again and taking a bath in the water routes near cities became illegal. I looked at the opening to see which Pokemon I wanted out of the group.

I looked around and saw four Pokemon. My options were Doduo , Scyther, Kangaskhan, and Nidorino. I had to choose wisely. I ruled out Doduo and Nidorino. It then hit me that there was a Kangaskhan in front of me. A Pokemon I have wanted for a while and considered to want it first! I had to attempt to catch it.

I followed it for about an hour. I was tired and had sweat all over my body, but I had to catch it alone. I watch it and wait for it to turn its back to me. After about a minute, it does and I immediately throw a ball at it. It breaks out of the ball and lets out a huge roar and runs off. All that time was wasted but I still had a good hour and a half to go. I decided I'd go and catch what I could.

The grass hasn't been cut at all. It's mostly tall grass in the Zone and not many Pokemon are in it. I hear commotion from a distance. It was not human though. It sounded like laughter from a Pokemon. I investigated it and found out it was a group of Scyther. One was beaten down to the ground and the others were laughing at it. I looked at them for a while. I couldn't believe these other Scyther would to something like this. I had to help. I couldn't stand it any longer!

I ran out of the grass that was shielding me from view of the group, and try to shoo the others away from this Scyther. I was attacked instead by a Gust attack. I was sent flying back and hit the ground with a thud. They left laughing even harder that before. I got up and went to the Scyther.

"Are you okay?" I asked, but by the looks of it, it wasn't alright.

"Scyyyyttthheeerrr." It groaned. It sounded like it was in severe pain. I didn't know what to do exactly. I had thirty minutes left and the way back to the desk is about an hour away. I couldn't just leave it though. That wouldn't be right at all and would be something a Rocket member would do, but I am not a Rocket member. I picked it up, put its arm over my shoulder and walked as much as I could.

I got my five minute warning. I wasn't going to catch a Pokemon at all. I set the Scyther down and looked at it. I had an idea. I had asked it if it liked it here and it swiftly shook its head no. I told it I could take it away from here and that it could see the world with me as its partner. It smiled and tried to stand, but it ended up falling. I threw the pokeball and it clicked right as my catching game was over.

I left the Safari Zone with a Pokemon. I had gotten the Cherish Ball and a chance to restart my journey. I was so happy, I could barely think straight! The lady at the desk asked if I wanted to put Scyther in the Cherish Ball and I quickly replied with a yes. I ran to the Pokemon center to heal Scyther. I never thought I'd get the chance again to restart. I patiently wait for the news on my new Pokemon companion.

Nurse Joy walked into the waiting room and told me that Scyther was fine. I took a breath of relief. Nurse Joy had then left the room to retrieve my companion. I thought about why they would freeze my bank account and not let me use my already caught Pokémon. The logical answer would be to limit the amount of destruction the individual would do after leaving. Freezing my account also limits how much Pokémon the person can catch because Pokeballs cost money.

I quit thinking for a moment. Nurse Joy walked in and handed me my Scyther. I thought I would test out my Scyther's power. A quite interesting man named Koga might remember my face. I will challenge him and see how he has improved. He was quite a big shot in Team Rocket. All I knew was that he was part of a triad and I would frequently battle him and lose. I need to ask him something important.


End file.
